


Things That Could Have Been

by hanniballover97



Series: What if? [1]
Category: The Gender Game
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniballover97/pseuds/hanniballover97
Summary: What if Lee hadn't paged Violet that night, how would things turn out?
Relationships: Viggo Croft/Violet Bates
Series: What if? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636192
Kudos: 2





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> All text in italics belongs to Bella Forrest

_“Violet!” Viggo clutched my shoulders and shook me again, forcing me to look him in the eye. “What did you come to tell me about? What could have possibly been so important that you felt the need to travel to me in the middle of the night without your husband?”_

His voice is panicked. How can I tell him I was going to frame him for the most heinous crime? How?!

_In his exasperation, Viggo had moved closer to me still. I could no longer take the pressure of his imposing form in such proximity. Pushing past him, I strode into the living room, clutching my head, my back turned to him._

What am I doing? Can I really go through with this? Can I condemn Lee? Tim?

_Now I couldn’t think of a single good reason I could offer as to why I had come here. Why I had gone behind my husband’s back…_

_I might have already done irreparable damage by coming here tonight. Piqued his interest in Lee’s and my relationship to a point where it should never have been piqued. Viggo entered the living room after me. His tone had become calmer, quieter—more hesitant—as he said, “Has Lee… done something to you? Did you have an argument or…”_

I knew it was now or never. I had to tell him. Tell him about the plan. Maybe he might help me find Tim. Maybe he might still accept me.

“Yes,” I said, shaking my head firmly. “Nothing like that. But...” My pitch rose as I repeated, “But…”

_The floorboards creaked. Viggo stood just a foot behind me now. I could hear his breathing. Breathe in his scent. My heartbeat quickened as his hand closed gently around my shoulder, endearing me to turn around._

“But… what?” he asked.

_I faced him. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I took in his tired face, his forehead lined with confusion. The stubble around his jaw had grown noticeably since the last time I’d seen him a few days ago, adding to his jaded appearance._

I loved this man. I needed to tell him that.

_His confusion stabbed me with guilt. But more than confused… he looked concerned. Concerned, just as he had been after finding me wandering the streets alone, the second night of my arrival in Patrus. As he had been when he’d held my arm tightly after our encounter with the gang members outside the Rosen-Cruz fight. As he had been when saving me from Porteque and covering up my murder. After I’d woken up to him in the helicopter. And just now, as I’d arrived outside his house with a motorcycle in the pouring rain._

_Viggo Croft was a good man._

_Better than my Matrian upbringing had ever allowed me to imagine existed on this side of the river, or on my side._

_He was the best I’d known on either side._

_As he sighed, apparently giving up hope of ever receiving an answer from me, I no longer needed to wonder how to respond._

“Viggo…”

His eyes locked with mine.

“I need to tell you something.”

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

“What I’m about to tell you might change your opinion of me forever. But no matter what, I want you to know…”

I took a deep breath.

“… I love you.”

His breath hitched as his eyes widened. Those impossibly green eyes. Those eyes that had winked at me from inside the cage, those eyes…

_When I gazed at his face, adrenaline surged in me. My pulse raced. For the first time, I knew exactly what to do. It didn’t require any thinking. Any weighing of the pros and cons. Just instinct. Pure, inescapable instinct._

_“If you’re not going to talk, then I need to take you—”_

_Viggo’s voice trailed off as I closed the small distance, between us._

“Sit. I’ll explain.” I commanded.

Stunned, he obeyed. The chair creaked slightly behind his bulk.

I sat myself against the wall, my knees drawn up.

“It all started eight years ago…”

I looked at him, trying to memorize that love one last time, before it vanished.

“You know of the test Matrus gives young boys right?”

He nodded.

“Well, my brother Tim, failed.”

My eyes stung with tears as he clenched his fists.

“Is that why you reacted the way you did, in the alley?”

His deep voice resonated through me.

I nodded, slow.

“I wasn’t going to let them take him. I hid him, figured a way to get him out of Matrus and across the river. My cousin Cad was going to help and house him. He would have been safe.”

“Would have?”

“Things didn’t go according to plan. I got him into Cad’s boat, but there were wardens. I’d seen them and hid. But Tim had seen them too. He was so small, he didn’t know any better.”

Tears slid down my cheeks, burning patterns across my skin.

“He called out and they spotted us. The last thing I remember was fighting off the wardens, Tim screaming my name and then darkness.”

Viggo was silent but I could see the hurt in his face. He was hurting for me.

“I bounced around a lot of correctional facilities, I broke so many laws trying to find him.”

I laughed to myself.

“I’d given up by the time I turned 19. I only had a few more years of detention then my life could back to normal.”

I paused, trying to find the words. My silence unnerved him.

“What happened?”

“I got into a scuffle with this girl, Dina, after she tore up the only photo I had of Tim. I was so angry, I couldn’t think. She had these removable braces, she snuck past the wardens. She was swinging at me and I was swinging back.”

He shifted.

“All I could think was, I shouldn’t be doing this, I needed to get out of there. But she wouldn’t give up, she was on top of me, bearing down on me. I grabbed her wrist and pushed back and then… it stopped.”

“She gave up?” he asked.

I shock my head, my brown hair twisting around me.

“I’d bent her wrist back towards her throat. She still had the braces, Viggo.”

“God…” he whispered

“There was so much blood, I couldn’t do anything. She died and I was sentenced to death as per Matrian Law.”

“So how are you here?”

I swallowed.

“That’s where it gets complicated… Instead of being taken to my death I was brought to Queen Rina’s palace. A scientist named Jenks…”

“Jenks? The scientist that created the test?”

“No… no, his son. He offered me a chance to wipe my slate clean, if I completed a mission for them. A mission that required me to come to Patrus.”

Viggo stared hard at me, his eyes narrowing.

“Continue.”

“He told me if I retrieved something that was stolen from them I could be free. The choice between coming to Patrus or dying was an easy one but I didn’t know much. All I knew it was an silver egg that was extremely valuable to Matrus and in order to retrieve it I was going to be married to their spy in Patrus.”

“Lee?”

“Lee.”

He swiped his hand over his face. He looked exhausted.

“I agreed.”

His eyes shot to me again.

“I had a condition of my own though, in exchange for returning with the egg and without disrupting the relations between the two nations, I was going to get to see Tim again. My baby brother.”

“What happened, Violet?”

“I came here, married Lee, that you know. He told me the plan was to use the upcoming banquet to retrieve the egg. We were going to see off some explosives, possibly killing people and steal the egg back. But the plan required…”

“What did it require?”

“It required someone to frame for the crime, to cover our escape. Lee knew he wanted to use one of the wardens…”

Viggo went stiff in the chair.

“ME?!”

“Yes, he said you were the perfect person to frame, someone who had a grudge against the Patrian system, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to do something extreme, if it served a purpose.”

He rose sharply.

“I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“Viggo, please listen.”

He paced but was silent again.

“I was against it from the beginning framing an innocent person, but I went along with it because of Tim.”

Viggo faced softened.

“My job was to get close to you, learn your movements and make sure you were where Lee wanted you on the night of the banquet. I was doing that, but something happened, something I didn’t count on. It changed everything… everything.”

He stared out of the window into the darkness.

“I fell in love with you. I couldn’t do that to you. You’re a good man, Viggo. I couldn’t…”

Tears ran down my cheeks and I swiped them again.

“Is that why…”

I knew what he was asking. Was that why I came tonight?

“Yes, I came tonight to tell you of Lee’s plans so you could stop it. There’s plenty of evidence in the house that will seal his fate.”

“But your brother…”

“I hope Tim still alive out there somewhere and I’m going to find him.”

“Violet…”

“I understand if you hate me now. I’m leaving Patrus at dawn and I’ll find Tim or die trying.”

Without realising it I was twisting and untwisting my shirt, my nerve were getting to me. I desperately wanted him to say I was wrong, and he loved me too, but he was deathly silent.

“I love you Viggo, so much.”

I rose, my knees threatened to send me back to the floor. I turned towards the door.

“Goodbye, Viggo.”

I reached the front door, ready to leave for good when his hands slammed either side of my head.

“Do you think I’d let you leave just like that…”


	2. Burn

**Chapter 2 – Burn**

**Previously:**

“Do you think I’d let you leave so easily…”

**Now:**

I held my breath, I could feel Viggo’s on the back of my neck causing me to shiver. Not out of fear. Out of want. I wanted him, so badly. I could barely contain it.

His hand gripped my arm, spinning me around he pinned me to the door.

Those green orbs burned into me. They racked over me, from head to toe, taking me in.

_My arms acted of their own accord as they wound around his neck and shoulders. Then they were pulling me upward, closer, until I was standing on my tiptoes. My brows furrowed, my eyelids shut… and then my lips were on his._

_Heat rolled through my body._

I’d caught him off guard and that thought made me smile.

_His lips were firm. Voluminous. Lips that cushioned mine in a way that made me want to take them in my mouth one at a time, experience their fullness slowly, thoroughly. Lips that could engulf mine if he responded. But I didn’t expect him to respond. He had frozen, arms stiff at his sides, every muscle beneath his bare shoulders and chest tensed against me. Any second, I expected him to grab my arms and push me away. Insist that I leave._

_But he didn’t pry me off. Although he remained static… he was allowing me to kiss him. My chest fluttering, I dared raise my eyelids half open. His eyes were closed tight. A deep frown marring his features, he looked stricken with conflict._

Was I doing the right thing? Did he want me?

The thoughts ran through my head so fast, I considered pulling away and fleeing into the night.

_He must have sensed I’d opened my eyes, for his opened a few seconds later—only halfway, like mine. We gazed at each other like two people drowning, neither of us having the strength to surface, even in the face of sinking deeper._

I could feel the heat spreading through me, like a naked flame running all over my skin. Goosebumps raised all over my exposed arms, my chest heaving but I refused to leave his lips even to breathe.

_Then, at some point during those few dazed seconds, something sparked in Viggo’s green irises. Hunger… Need. And suddenly, my lips were no longer maintaining control. His lips moved, prying from my grasp, before returning a second later to establish dominance. His mouth claimed mine, unhurriedly at first, the way he might scope out a new opponent in the cage. Then it escalated to a strength that left me struggling to breathe._

_His kiss forced every muscle in my mouth to awaken as the rest of his body loosened, coming alive. His hands dove into my hair, his powerful fingers threading through its length before trailing down my back. His lips refusing to unlock from mine for even a second, he lowered himself, dragging his hands down to my thighs before hoisting me up against his hips._

I could feel his hard body pressed again mine, but his hips that I wanted pressed against me were kept away. 

_He moved to the nearest wall and pressed me against it. His palms ran the length from my knees to my thighs. Then they slid beneath my shirt. The coarseness of his hands against my bare skin lit me up. He stopped above my navel, his fingers curving round my waist as he held me firmly in place._

His rough, callousing fingers were burning against my skin. The touch of his bare skin sent me reeling. My breath came quicker as an ache began to form in the pit of stomach. I writhed against him wanting more. More of anything, more of him.

_He’d pinned me, and now he had me. His tongue parted my lips, allowing me to feel it for the first time. It brushed against the tip of mine before moving deeper. Exploring. Then devouring._

His tongue tasted sweet with a bitterness that reminds me of my own tears. I could smell his earthy, deep scent and it only drove me higher, made me want him more.

_My senses were lost in him. His scent, his taste, his hard breathing. He had overpowered me completely, and I was losing this fight. Willingly losing it. When I’d moved in, I’d had no game plan, no clear idea of what I was even doing, let alone how long I’d let it last. I’d just felt the overwhelming need to release my tension around him. To finally provide him with a response he’d been hounding me for. Perhaps even to say goodbye._

_But I didn’t think it would last long._

_Time had lost its meaning, however. My mind had become comfortably numb. Viggo’s mouth, taut skin and forceful grip became all that existed in my world._

I felt more than heard his groan at my complete surrender. I’d never submit to someone else but for him, I fell.

Lee’s kisses felt wrong but with Viggo it was like fire. A spark to kindling. We ignited.

_I was afraid now to pull apart. Having figured out a pattern to regulate my breathing against the rhythm of his passion, I found myself slipping out of defence mode. Anchoring myself higher up against him, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling my chest flush against his._

My taut nipples rubbed against the fabric of my bra sending my arching further into his hard chest.

_I clutched the sides of his face, relishing the prickle of his stubble beneath my fingers. Like the mountains he insisted on living among, everything about Viggo was raw. Wild. Real. He was unadulterated masculinity. From his thick waves of hair to his rough, cut-up fists. I hadn’t thought it possible for one person to crave another as I did in this moment… least of all a woman for a man._

_I feared we might drown even deeper that night, the two of us alone in this cabin. Especially as his hands moved higher beneath my shirt, his thumbs tracing the top of my breasts, his palms grazing my bra cups._

“please…” I whimpered against his lips, sucking in precious air as fast as I could.

“Please what?” his rough whisper made me tremble.

“please… touch me.”

His chest rumbled as he growled.

“Gladly.”


	3. Surrender

**Previously:**

“please…” I whimpered against his lips, sucking in precious air as fast as I could.

“Please what?” his rough whisper made me tremble.

“please… touch me.”

His chest rumbled as he growled.

“Gladly.”

**Now:**

His hand glided from my hip, coming up to grasp my hair, tilting my head to the side as his lips caressed my cheek before latching onto my ear lobe, making me gasp.

“Viggo…” I pleaded.

His lips continued their eager journey down my neck, nipping before he latched on to my sweet spot, just above my shoulder. My hips canted forward against him, but his grip was too strong.

“Oh god, please… please…”

I was on fire and he was the only one that could temper me.

“You’re beautiful Violet, flushed and wanting.”

I whimpered, my fingers digging to his neck, pulling him closer.

“I can feel your heart pounding, your hard nipples.”

“Viggo…” I panted.

“I bet if I put my hand down your panties, you’d be soaking wet…”

“Oh…”

“Wouldn’t you?” He growled in my ear.

I threw my head back, ignoring the slight pain at it thumped against the wall.

“Yes… yes…”

He suddenly lowered me to the floor, my knees almost buckled beneath me. Was he rejecting me?

I panicked for a moment, but when he latched onto my hand, dragging my through the living room away from the door I relaxed.

He booted the partially open door revealing a small, plain bedroom.

The heat coursing through me multiplied infinitely and he pushed me hard. I landed on the soft bed bouncing slightly as he advanced on me, the same way a predator stalks it’s prey.

The bed dipped as he knelt on the edge, climbing up, hovering over me, fencing me in.

That beautiful face lowered towards mine and I reached up wanting to feel those lips against mine again, but he twisted his lips to my ear. His hot breath washing over me.

“Do you want it Violet?” he whispered surprisingly gentle.

He pulled back, resting on his knees as he watched me.

Panting, I tried to catch my breath, to answer him. To plead with him for me.

Leaning up onto my elbows I stared into those bright green eyes, pupils dilating with his lust.

Pushing up I reached for him, resting my hand over his heart, feeling it thump rapidly against my palm. Taking his hand in my free one, I brought it to my lips, gently kissing those red raw knuckles before placing it over my heart. His eyes glistened at my own rapid heart.

Those shining eyes meet my own.

“There nothing I want more right now, Viggo. I want you.”

A tear slid down his stubbled cheek and I kissed it away.

“I love you more than my words can express. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“When?”

“When I did I fall in love with you?”

He nodded, his dark hair falling to hide his face as he bowed his head. He probably hadn’t been with a woman since his wife died. I saw the slightly tremble in his lips, the slump of his shoulder. He was nervous.

“I fall in love with you every day Viggo. The first time I saw you fight, that raw energy pulled me in, and I loved you.”

I kissed his cheek.

“When you winked at me from inside the cage, I fell in love with you.”

I kissed his chin.

“When you helped me down from the cabin roof, I fell in love with you.”

I kissed the tip of his nose.

“When you saved me, I fell in love with you… Every day I fall a little more, I’m in so deep, Viggo. Don’t let me drown.” I whispered against his lips before claiming them.

I could feel his tears slid down his cheeks as I took them in my hands, his still rested over my heart. He’d been alone all these years, never loved. But I loved him now.

This kiss was tender and gentle compared to the one we’d shared against the front door. This was both of us pouring out the emotions that we couldn’t give words. When I drew back, his cheeks were a little flushed, his lips bruised, the remnants of tears still clung to those long, dark lashes.

“I love you, Viggo. In a way I’ll never love anyone else.”

He pulled me to his chest, cradled me.

“I love you… I love you… I love you, Violet” he whispered over and over into my hair.

We just held each other, I don’t know how long for, I was lost in memorizing those strong muscles of his back and shoulders, of feeling his breath in time with mine, feeling those fingers running through my hair, those kisses on my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, my lips.

As we held each other we reclined back onto his bed, his weight on top of me, pinning me down as the kisses became longer, deeper and more heated.

“I love you, Violet, so much. I’ve never felt this way, not even with Miriam. Can I…?”

I nodded vigorously as he reached for the shirt drawing it up over my head. My chest heaved as he stared at my almost bare chest, my lacy bra barely hiding my breasts from him.

He ran his hands up and down my arms, my sides, sliding over my belly before sliding up my ribs resting underneath my breasts and he kissed me hard.

His tongue plunged into my mouth as we fought for dominance. He was too strong as he forced my tongue to submit to his. His fingers caressed the underside of my breast, carefully reaching under my bra before retreating.

It was so frustrating having him so close and not giving me what I wanted. I grabbed his hand and moulded them over my aching breasts, moaning at the contact.

He pulled his mouth back from mine, panting as his thumbs moved unconsciously to catch my hard nipples.

“Viggo, please…” I hissed, my back arching at the contact I so desperately needed but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough.

“Oh, Violet…”

He grasped the curve of my back pulled me to his chest and he plucked the clasp open, baring my breasts to him. I threw my head back as the cool night air washed over my nipples, making them tighten almost painfully. His thumb soothed away the tightness but the contact of my bare nipple against his calloused thumb drove me mad.

“Oh god, Viggo… more, more…”

“More?”

“Oh god, yes, I can’t take it anymore.”

His tongue came out to wet his lips and he tugged me back gently, making me recline in his hands. Those hand were the only thing holding me up, I felt so vulnerable, so alive for the first time in my life. He bent his head into my chest, those dark brown locks tickling my skin before his hot tongue traced over my nipple.

Every muscle in my body tightened, then relaxed as he lapped at my breast. I whimpered, biting my knuckles to keep from crying out. He pulled back.

“No! Please…”

“Let me hear you.” He demanded.

I shook my head.

“It’s embarrassing,”

“I know but I need to hear you. I need to know this is what you want. I need that…”

Slowly I moved my hand away, letting it drop limp to my side as he returned to my breast suckling like a newborn babe. I whimpered, writhed and moaned in his arms as he switched from one nipple to the other. My hand shot to his hair gripping in and he sucked my nipple hard. I felt damp between my legs and I tried in vain to rub away the ache.

He seemed to know what I needed as he lowered me to the sheets.

I cried out, reaching for his heat as he moved away.

He clasped my hand, pinning them gently.

“I know, Violet. I know. Shhhh… It’ll be okay.” His deep voice soothed me but only increased the ache I was experiencing.

What was happening to me? I heard stories from the few women in Matrus who has babies the “natural” way, but none had ever spoken of this… This heat, the ache, the sheer want.

Frustrated tears sprang to my eyes.

His thumb gentle swiped one away.

“Shhhhh… it’s okay, I know what you need. Patience.”

“It’s not a virtue I have.”

He laughed softly at that.

“Don’t I know it.”

He smiled at me so gently. So lovingly. His hands wandered to my trousers, popping the button and drawing the zipper down.

I felt shy and tried to close my legs around him, turning my head away.

He held my chin between thumb and forefinger turning my gaze back to his as his other hand slid down to touch me.

I bit my lip to stifle a scream as his fingers grazed my aching pussy.

“Oh god, Violet. You’re soaking wet.”

“mmmmhhhh…”

“So wet for me baby…” his breathed as he kissed my navel.

“Viggo…. Viggo….”

He drew my trousers and panties down my legs, exposing me to him.

He shuffled down the bed, wrapping his thick arms around my thighs drawing them apart, exposing my wetness to his hungry eyes.

My thighs trembled as he moved in, his hot breath washing over me.

“Viggo…”

“That’s it baby. Think of nothing, only me.”

Before I could respond or draw in a breath, his tongue swiped over my pussy, tasting me.

“Oh fuck!”

I trembled harder as his tongue circled over my engorged clit, pleasure shooting all over my body. My back bowed into a seemingly impossible position as he took my clit between his lips and sucked. His thumbs caressed my thighs, squeezing testing the strength of my muscles.

“Oh, god… Yes… Yes…”

I was incoherent as he sucked, licked and tasted me. His green eyes locking with mine as he pulled back, his lips soaked with my juices.

“You taste so sweet, baby girl.”

“Viggo, fuck please…”

I was on the verge of something. I needed more.

“More… I need… I need…”

His thick fingers trailed over my lips.

“I know exactly what you need, sweetheart. Just give in, surrender it to me.”

His mouth returned to my pussy as one finger parted my lips to slid inside.

Unable to keep my hand away any longer they latched onto his hair, pushing him deeper into my pussy as my hips twisted and turned.

He cupped my ass as I grinded myself on his face. I felt the vibrations of his groan against, sending me even higher. My thighs were aching and trembling so hard, I could feel the tension building in my stomach, a coiled spring ready to explode.

A second finger pushed its way inside as they thrust gently.

Viggo curled his fingers touching something that made me scream.

“VIGGO! Again… there again.”

Those fingers rubbed that spot over and over as I approached the cliff edge. I was so close.

He sucked my clit hard and he rubbed inside me and I exploded, screaming his name.

Even when I collapsed spent, he kissed the inside of my thighs, removing his fingers.

“Viggo…”

He nuzzled his face into my stomach as a quivered and twitched from the force of my orgasm.

“Viggo…”

He looked at me, his eyes almost black with desire. My flushed and dishevelled appearance made his hips cant forward and I could feel the brush of his erection against my leg.

Feeling a little naughty I used a strength I didn’t know I had to flip us over. I sat upon his stomach as his eyes widened almost comically.

“I think it’s my turn.”


End file.
